In general, hydraulic braking circuits for aircraft comprise wheel brakes fed with hydraulic fluid via servovalves which are connected in a normal circuit and in an emergency circuit, with the normal circuit and the emergency circuit being suitable for selective connection to the wheel brakes via switching means and being protected against excessive loss of hydraulic fluid by hydraulic fuses. These hydraulic circuits are generally very complex and they include components which must be of vey high quality in order to provide good operating safety, which means that these circuits are very expensive.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a braking circuit of reduced cost while guaranteeing sufficient operating safety.